marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerod Jokovi
"Born to breed baby." Jerod Jokovi is an inhuman who was born in the early 20th century, and served in WW2 before becoming a mercenary for hire. Considering himself to be similar to Wolverine on his own mercenary portfolio, he has proven to be very similar and at the same time very much more evolved than Wolverine, and has proven to be his superior in many confrontations. Despite his intellect and his dark sense of humor, he holds a strict honor code and will not allow innocents to die while he is performing his "job". Early life Born a survivor from the start Jerod Jacovi was forced to cut himself out of his mothers corpse after she and his father had died from Nazi executions. His ordeal in the camps rapidly accelerated his aging, and his already incredible intellect allowed him to master the german language and those imprisoned in less than 2 months. By 1939 he was already 2 years old but looked like and acted like someone in their early teens. During his time in the death camp he befriended and Erik Lehnsherr. The two formed a close friendship, and Jerod was responsible for saving Erik after having been brutally beaten by the Nazi guards, using his extremely powerful healing ability he was able to cast it upon his friend and rapidly heal him. The two eventually in 1944, made a successful escape and brought down half the camp with their combined powers. While Eric left with Magda into hiding, Jerod worked his way into the soviet army and quickly won himself many field promotions in many victories. He was part of the besieging of Berlin and was able to breach the Führerbunker and personally killed Hitler for his crimes against humanity. He later made a full report to his commanding officer who said it would be best to tell the world Hitler shot himself and was not martyred. "I took such pleasure is seeing the terror in the eyes of the man who was responsible for the deaths of six million jews as I brutally shatter his femurs, ripped out two ribs from his rib cage before using my bear hands to crush his skull, while his commanders slowly bled to death watching him." '' Post WW2 Following World War 2 and the Destruction of Nazi Germany, Jerod Jacovi was imprisoned for trying to keep the soviet troops from making the people of Berlin suffer. He was transported back to Moscow where he was ordered to be executed by firing squad as a personal pleasure for Joesph Stalin on his birthday. He stunned the Soviet Leader by surviving the firing squad thrice. Barfing the bullets he laughed at his ability to survive whatever they target him with, even when they threw several grenades at him, which he survived. He was pardoned for his previous crime, and conscripted into a secret soviet project that involved his skeleton being coated with an unknown metal found in the Tunguska event. Transformed he escaped shortly afterward and brought down the base with his powers. He fled to the United States where he provided the CIA with information on Soviet secret projects which he had gathered from the base, and wrote down from memory their research. As part of the deal he was given a US Citzenship and IRS Immunity, along with a $12,000 welfare salary from the Federal government. He would keep quiet and work on a couple of mercenary missions world wide until 1997 where he would become a fully fledged Mercenary, and retire from civilian life. 1997 and onward ''"You call the shots and I name the price, if one single innocent gets killed my pay increases 10% per innocent death, and you have to research everything about that innocent so that i have a list of their information when I get paid. This isn't bargaining gentlemen this well, a threat, a threat upon what will happen if my demands are not met for the job you've tasked me with, the threat is how long will you last under the barrel of my gun or your head between my hands. We clear?" Jerod Jacovi announcing how he is to be paid. '' "What do you mean he's a virgin? The guy is over 80 looks like 22, and has served in world war 2 and is a mercenary, why doesn't he like sex?" Crime lords failing at making him vulnerable. "I can answer that question, Its not that I don't like the concept of Sex, but if you had to survive in a Nazi death camp with stark naked prisoners and understand what kind of pain they go through, one does not get turned on by physical features anymore, If I decide to indulge it'll be with a female not of this earth. Which means that's highly unlikely." Jerod Jacovi answering the crime lords before shooting their heads off. ''Powers & Abilities "Just how strong are you anyway?" "Should have asked me back in 1962, cause I stopped working out." "Machinery to heavy?" "No, too light." Jerod Jacovi is an inhuman that has no distinct class. Theories range from his unbelievable healing factor to actually being Absolute Existence. Whether he knows this or not is left in question. He is aware he is different, and that his powers are great but instead of them existing in origin with incredibly power, more often as time goes on he becomes more powerful almost exponentially every time he pushes his limits. In the words of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Mr. Fantastic, and Doctor Doom, Jerod Jacovi is a complete Arsenalist existing in a state of Omnilock and isn't quite aware of everything he could accomplish. This being stated he is not Omniscient or aware of what he is capable of, but what is stated is that nobody better be on his bad side when he finds out. Perhaps his most defining quality is his humanity, he realizes the difference between the innocent and guilty, and has passed opportunities to elminate the guilty in order to save the innocent. As to the nature of the metal used to coat his body, and what it exactly is left to question, as it is either truly invincible or because he believes it to be invincible like people have told him it is, therefore it is. Doubt, is something many have noted that he is not one to doubt except when discovering or trying out a power he was not originally aware of. Category:Anti-Hero